1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for skinning fillets of fish, in particular those of herring, comprising a skinning roller driven to rotate whose peripheral surface is provided with grooves extending in its longitudinal direction, a skinning knife whose cutting edge is arranged at a small distance from the peripheral surface of the skinning roller, a presser surface situated below the cutting edge and arranged opposed to the peripheral surface, and an endless feed belt driven to rotate.
2. Description of Prior Art
When skinning such fillets on skinning machines of this type there is a substantial problem of optimally coordinating the requirements that a reliable incision is achieved or ensured, that the extremely delicate skin of the fillet enters between the skinning roller and the presser surface, that a reliable transportation of the skin is achieved without its being damaged and that the so called silver mirror is retained on the skinned fillet. Such a coordination is particularly problematic because at least ensuring the incision and retaining the silver mirror require substantially opposing measures.
German Pat. No. 26 53 946 discloses a skinning machine of the above described type. By means of this machine, fillets, particularly those of fish with little fat, may be skinned satisfactorily, but it does not achieve a satisfactory result as regards quality and yield when processing herring fillets.